1. Technical Field
This non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) relates to alcoholic beverage dispensers and, more particularly, to a bifurcated alcoholic beverage dispenser for isolating a plurality of alcoholic mixtures in separate compartments before consumption.
2. Prior Art
Consider the millions of adult consumers who enjoy an aperitif, a cocktail, a shooter, or an after-dinner drink. Now consider the number of times and places where these people might enjoy a drink, but cannot conveniently have one: at their kid's football game on a cold November day, for example, or when walking in a city park. We're not talking about getting drunk here—merely about enjoying the taste and stimulation of a fine cognac 4 or liqueur, a mixed drink or shooter in a different, more portable form, outside the confines of home or a cocktail lounge.
Accordingly, a need remains for disposable alcoholic beverage dispenser in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The non-limiting exemplary embodiment(s) satisfies such a need by providing a bifurcated alcoholic beverage dispenser that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for single use.